Shobijin
The Shobijin are two tiny humanoid girls that serves as the priestess to the Guardian of Mortals Mothra. After Mothra's death, they look over her offspring Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo, they serve as translators for the larvae. As Godzilla allowed the Mothra Twins into the Earth Defenders, The Shobijin where allowed membership as well. Appearance The Shobijin resemble human girls in their appearance but incredibly small, being doll sized compared to normal humans. Both have long black hair, have brown eyes and slim bodied. They wear matching orange dress that have golden straps around their waists. They have head bands that appear to be made of a white fur-lie material. They each have a red flower on one side of their heads. They also have golden bands around their exposed arms. They each also have two necklaces around their necks: One small necklace which has one crystal on it and a large one that has three crystals on it. Personality The Shobijin are kind, wise, and benevolent beings who only seek out what is best for both humanity and the planet. They are incredibly knowledgeable of Kaiju and Terra's history and being the priestesses to Mothra, they do not like conflict. However, they are also not easily threatened by humans and will give cryptic warnings to those who they believe intend to disrupt the planets natural balance, intentionally or not. History Nothing is really known about the Shobijin's past except for that they have been around since Mothra and Battra were born and have since then served as her priestesses. In the 1300's, they appeared when the first Megaguirus attacked the knight Gilders group and called upon Mothra to combat her. Synopsis Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, on Infant Island, The Shobijin along with an elderly man witness Battra hatching from his egg on television. Monster Hunter Arc In 2006, The Shobijin appear at the United Nations as they state to the world leaders of a Impeding Calamity (with the coming of the space kaiju). Soon Irving "Urv" Jassim and Harrison of the Kaiju Kill Crew infiltrate the united nations and hold the Shobijin at gun point, comanding that they tell Mothra to leave heir comrades Boxer and Claire alone alone which they do. At some point they return to Infant Island. Devonian Arc In 2010, after Godzilla's battle with Titanosaurus, Manda and Gezora, Lucy Caprell washes ashore Infant Island where she encounters The Shobijin. The Shobijin take her to where Mothra is resting, alongside her offspring Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra. They explain that Mothra is wounded from her battle with Destroyah. They enter a shrine where the explain that a prophecy will take place: One monster will rise to destroy the world, but another monster will defend it. They explain that kaiju exist to keep the balance in the Earth and if one grew in power, another would stop it to retain balance. They explain the how the natural balance of Earth was disrupted in thousands of years ago in Okinwawa with battle between King Caesar and Megalon as well as how the other monsters from different element rose up when balance was lost. They state how King Caesar went into his violent rage after witness those he was meant protect being killed and how the battle ended when a Cryog ship crashed into the sea, causing a great tsunami that stopped the battle. They explain that Mothra carried the survivors of the destruction to Infant Island and are the ancestors of the current natives and that the kaiu went into hiding after the event. The Shobjin show Lucy a mural which shows kaiju classified into elements of Earth, Fire, Water and Air. They state that their is a fifth unknown element of kaiju which could represent the current conflict in the aliens. They give Lucy an necklace and tell her in inform the humans of what she now knows. They then take her to Mothra, who transports Lucy to Steven Woods. Trilopod War Arc Four after Godzilla's supposed death. Infant Island is attack by Battra now under the control of the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. Mothra and her offspring combat Battra. When Mothra is downed by Battra, she protects the Shobijin from Minette and Mallory. Exist the Island alongwith the survivors and Mothra Leo and Baby Mothra while Mothra sacrifices herself to protect them from Battra. They make their way to Monster Islands where they explain the situation to Steven Woods and Chavez. As Steven and Chavez track the location of Godzilla and Megaguirus, the Shobijin sense Battra approaching the islands. They panic when Battra attacks the Mothra twins. Soon the Trilopods attack the islands and the humans begin to evacuate, the Shobijin go with the humans as the Trilopods capture the kaiju. While with Steven and Chavez, the Shobijin state that Chavez is right about the Trilopods targeting Earth's monsters and while can't well what exactly the Trilopods are, they do know that are of alien origin. They also say to Steven and Chavez that they must join the fight to combat this new threat. They are taken to Professor Kenji Ando where they discuss the location of King Caesar and that they must awaken him to help in defeating the Trilopods. While Godzilla is currently downed in La Vagas and surrounded by Trilopods, the Shobijin go with Lucy, Kristana and Jason to Okinawa to awaken King Caesar. They fear that something will come for Caesar. Once he is overcovers, the Shobjin state it is up to King Caesar to decide if he should intervene in the crisis, causing Lucy to get upset as she tries to wake the guardian monster up. The Shobijin detect that Battra is coming for King Caesar. After Battra kills the soldiers, the group are confront by Minette and Mallory. As Battra is about to kill, the Shobijin and the others are saved by King Caesar. As the kaiju battle, Shobjin a carried up a cliff as they chased by Minette and Mallory. The group is stuck on a cliff edge and are about to be attacked by a Trilopod until King Caesar kills. The Shobijin, Lucy and Kristana are held hostage by the pyshcic twins as Caesars faces them but are freed once Lucy takes them while they distracted. As another Trilopod approaches, the Shobjin and their human allies are gently grasp by King Caesar as he allows himself to be captured and taken to the Trilopod hive. Once inside the hive, The Shobijin and the humans observe King Caesar freeing the captured Earth Kaiju. From outside they hear the roar of Godzilla as he calls for the help of his fellow kaiju. As the hive begins to collapse, The Shobijin escape with the humans (except for Steven Woods). Once Godzilla defeats the Trilopod Queen Magita, The Shobijin and the humans witness Godzilla and the other monsters heading out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Soon after the Trilopod War, as Godzilla allows Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra into the Earth Defenders, he allows the Shobijin entry amoung the team as they watch over the young larvae. They served as translators for the alrva as they communicate with the other montsers and to reach out to other members of the team through their telepathic abilities. In 2016 after Godzilla returns from his mission is Brisbane, The Shobijin with Mothra Twins and other monster meet Godzilla to discuss the possibly of a new kaiju threat. Soon, SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors arrive to confront the Earth Defenders. As the two teams prepare to fight, the battle is interrupted by a dark red circle above the islands, the Shobiin state to the Earth Defenders it is magic. As they get sucked into the magic circle, the Shobijin cling tight to Mothra larvae as they sucked through the circle as they enter a different dimension: Earth Land. As they enter Earth Land, the Mothra Larva slip from Godzilla's grasp and fly away, the Shobijin go with them. Soon the Shobijin and the other Earth Defenders manage to meet Godzilla and Fairy Tail in Magnolia as they combat the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy, they appear from an alley way atop one of the Mothra Twins' heads. After the battle, The Shobijin and the Earth Defenders join Fairy Tail in their guild hall as they and Godzilla explain who they are. They explain what radiation is to the Fairy Tail mages. They also explain who Mothra is and how she was killed by Battra, as well as explaining that how the Earth Defenders got to Earth Land. Soon after Fairy Tail celebrates the Earth Defenders joining their guild and as they and the core members of Fairy Tail got to talk. They explain how kaiju where once enemies but soon joined force. They explain that the kaiju attacked the humans of their world purely to protective themselves and were following their instincts. When the Fairy Mages become curious of the Earth Defenders pass, the Shobijin state that they can show them by c using their magic to connect to Godzilla's memories to show them the past of the Earth Defenders. The Shobijin show and explain to the Fairy Tail mages the key events of Godzilla and the other Earth Defenders from Godzilla first appearance in 1954 to the Trilopod War of 2014. After the Fairy Tail mages are finished looking at Godzilla's memories, the Shobijin rest after using so much magic but woken up by the sounds of the brawl between the male mages of Fairy Tail. Soon after the party dies down, the Shobjin are sleeping on Mothra Lea's head as she and her brother rest alongside the Strauss siblings: Mirajane, Elfman an Lisanna. The following day, The Shobijin are with the Mothra Twins, King Caesar, Manda, Lisanna, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster. Lisanna asks how Baby Mothra got his name, they explain its because he is the youngest of twins. As Lisanna renames Baby Mothra to Mothra Leo, the Shobijin explain how the larva loves his new name. After hearing how Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Erza Scarlet ad Wendy Mavrel go to find Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan, they smile as the expect the kaiju and mages are going to become friends. Tenrou Island Arc One week later, Master Makarov Dreyer announces this year's S-Class Wizard Trials and announces that the Earth Defenders can participate in the trials. Lisanna asks the Shobijin is she and Juvia can use Mothra Leo on their team, which they agree, they also suggest that Manda join their team. One week later as the Fairy Tai mages and their Earth Defender partners make their way to Tenrou Island, The Shobijin along with Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts Clive are already on the Island, the two tiny girls stay at Fairy Tail's base camp. After the first round is over, The Shobiji meet Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Manda and Mothra Leo. The group soon meet up with Kamoebas and Kumonga, they smile after hearing that Mothra Lea won in the trial. After Kamoebas and Kumonga's bickering Manda threatens to tell Manda that they are fighting, they giggle when Erza asks what Manda means and says that Anguirus tends to loose his composure every now and again. As Erza,Juvia, Manda, Kumonga and Kamoebas go looking for their comrades, the Shobijin stay with the Strauss Sisters. The two priestesses overhear the conversation between Mira and Lisanna as they talk about how much Mira has missed Lisanna when she was in Edolas, the Shobijin overhear their conversation and feel a pang of sadness as it reminds them of how much Mothra and Battra onced cared for each other. When Lisanna asks what they where like, the Shobijin explain how Mothra and Battra's ancestor was once part of the original Eight Guardians of Earth and how they fought against King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah during the CT Extinction. They also explain how one of the original guardians became rogue and how he caused a mass extinction and how he was sealed away in outer space by his fellow guardians. As they continue their story they explain how Minette and Mallory where able to take control of Battra how even after their deaths Battra has never recovered from this. Soon soliders from the dark guild Grimoire Heart attack the camp and the Shobijin and Mothra Leo hide while Lisanna and Mirajane fight against the soldiers. Soon after Mothra Lea arrives to help, the group is confronted by Azuma and Destroyah, shocked at the appearance of the Earth Conqueror. They watch from the side lines as the Strauss Sisters and the Mothra Twins try combating the dark mage and the demonic kaiju. When Azuma's time bomb goes off and engulfs both Lisanna and Mirajane in an explosion of energy, the Shobijin and the Mothra Twins look down in the crater to see that Mirajane is knock uncouis and wounded from the blast. Soon after Azuma and Destroyah leave the camp, the group is meet by Levy Mcgarden, Gorosaurus and Baragon who are carrying an injured Gajeel Redfox. As the group look over the wounded (with Baragon recovering from his wounds, The Shobijin state that Mira, Gajeel and Baragon will be fine but need some rest. They confront Mothra Lea as she is worried for Mirajane but Lea screeches and begins to construct a cocoon around herself, The Shobijin are shock as they reval Lea's larval stage is at an end. However they state that her transformation will take a longtime about three weeks because of her shrucken size, much to the dismay of the others. As Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla are added to the wounded, Pantherlily and Carla find he group and tell them that Godzilla and Natsu's team is on their way. The Shobijin continue to pray in the hopes of speeding up Mothra Lea's transformation but with now effect. Soon the group are confront by Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. The Shobijin and Mothra Leo stand back as the Fairy Tail Mages and Gorosaurus prepare to face the enemy. Before the fight begins they all sence he magic force of Bluenote from another area of the island. As Rustyrose an Ebirah take down the mages and Gorosaurs, the Shobijin and Mothra Leo are attacked by the Kamacuras as the mantis used his Piton Spear on the larva, sending the tiny girls flying of Leo's head. The Shobjin and the others however are saved when Freed Justine, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kameobas return and face the two Earth Conquerors and the dark mage. As Rustyrose holds Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga captive with his Ghosts of Brittia, the Tenrou Tree begins to collase and the Shobijin sense that the Island's magic power is disappearing as the Fairy Tail mages loose their power as well. Category:Characters